The Amazing Race Design Challenge VI
Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 37,000 miles (60,000 kms), while racing across 6 continents, 10 countries and 33 cities, with first time visits to Colombia, Vanuatu and the autonomous Spanish region of Basque Country. Along the race, teams found themselves abseiling down an active volcano in Iceland, cow jumping with locals in Ethiopia and working in the chaotic call centers of India. Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Jamaica) *Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States ' (Bonnet House) ''(Starting Line) * Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Kingston, '''Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) *Kingston (National Stadium) *Kingston (Tuff Gong Studios) *Blue Mountains (Strawberry Hill) The first Roadblock of the race required teams to participate in a The Amazing Race Style, 100 metres limbo sprint. Team members squared off in a four way hurdles race with a twist. Team members were not required to jump over the hurdles, but to limbo dance under the hurdles. The winner of each race would receive their next clue. Teams had to wait before a fourth team to come in before they could start a race. The last three teams had to wait out a fifteen minute penalty before continuing on the race. In the first Detour of the race teams had to choose between two tasks involving Bob Marley and his rastafari culture, .. or .. In .., teams had to use a traditional technique to apply dreadlocks, commonly associated with Bob Marley and the rastafari movement, to two different locals. In ..., teams received Bob Marley's album "Exodus", which they needed to use as an example to successfully paint a life-size mural copy, commonly seen on the streets of Kingston. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 500 cocktails for a specific one they needed to hand over to Phil in exchange for their next clue.. Their only hint would be "Bob Marley", with teams leaving to figure out they were searching for the "Flaming Bob Marley" cocktail, a layered cocktail depicting each of Bob Marley's signature colors, green, yellow and red. * After completing the Roadblock, teams received a blank record of Bob Marley's "No Woman, No Cry". Teams had to find a way to play their record and figure out they were heading to Tuff Gong Studios, a record label studios started by the Marley Family. Leg 02 (Jamaica → Colombia) * Kingston (Norman Manley International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) **Bogota (Miguel Caballero Factory) *Bogota (Avenida Jimenez) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) *Medellín (Comuna Trece - Medellín Escalators) *Medellín (Statue of Andres Escobar - Estadio Atanasio Girardot) *Medellín (Plaza Botero) *Guatepé (La Piedra Del Peñol) The first Fast Forward of the race required both team members to test a piece of the Miguel Caballero clothing line, one of the most prestigious bulletproof clothing brands in the world. One of the instructors would fire a .38 caliber revolver against the leather jacket both team members had don, before they could claim their Fast Forward award. Once they both passed the test, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Vroom Vroom and Bang Bang. In Vroom Vroom, teams had to load one of these Willy Jeeps, used for the pique contest at the local Yipao Festival, with 1,500 kgs of coffee bags. The objective of the pique is to keep the vehicle, with the coffee bags distributed on the back, going forward on a straight line on two wheels till a designated line. Once teams reach the designated line, Juan Valdez, a fictional character who supports Colombia's coffee, will hand over their next clue. In Bang Bang teams participated in Colombia's national sport, téjo. The objective is to hit one of the gunpower filled envelops in a clay pit area, known as "mechas", with a medal disk called a téjo, where on impact with the tejo explode loudly creating a sound similar to the one created by a small revolver upon firing. If teams can hit all four mechas, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dance the zumba alongside Shakira's "Waka Waka" video clip. If team members could imitate Shakira's movements to the satisfaction of the judges, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At Avenida Jimenez, teams had to participate in Bogota's famous guinea pig races. They had to pick a guinea pig, who would then run into one of the coloured bowls, each resembling a departure time for a charter flight next morning. *After the Detour, teams had to use the provided soccer shirt of Andres Escobar to find out their next location was Escobar's statue near Estadio Atanasio Girardot. Once they arrived, teams had to pay respect to the murdered soccer player by laying a verdolga flower, the symbol of the local club, near the monument. Leg 03 (Colombia → Spain) * Medellín, Colombia (José María Córdova International Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Prado Museum) *Madrid to Bilbao *San Sebastian * *Bermeo (San Juan de Gaztelugatxe) Tickling Therapy Fast Forward Tamborrada Basque Games Beret San Juan de Gaztelugatxe Cider Leg 04 (Spain) *Logroño, La Rioja (Bridge of Mantible) *Logroño (Fountain De La Gran Vía) * Logroño (Plaza del Mercado or Calle del Laurel) *Encises (Palaeontology Centre) *Haro (Hermitage of San Felices de Bilibio) *Haro (Marques de Riscal) The Detour in this leg was a choice between Stilt Dancing and Snail Racing. Stilt Dancing required teams to make their way to Plaza del Mercado and join the locals in a traditional La Danza de los Zancos or stilt dance. Once they had mastered a stilt dance routine, they would receive their next clue. In Snail Racing teams had to participate in the highlight of the local San Bartolomé festival, the snail races. It required teams to pick a snail who had to haul a 230 gram tin of ground pepper to a designated line. Teams would receive their next clue once the snail passed the line. This leg's Roadblock required team members to participate in Haro's Batalla de Vino or Wine Battle, involving people dressed in white shirts and berets, pouring red wine over each other from jugs, bottles, botas, buckets and other types of containers filled with red wine. Team members had to use the unique beret they received as reward on the previous leg's Roadblock to match it with one of the locals participating in the Wine Battle, while avoiding the red wine being poured all over them. Once they found a local wearing a beret unique to theirs, he would give them their next clue. Additional tasks: * Leg 05 (Spain → Iceland) * to Keflavík, Iceland (Keflavík International Airport) * Reykjavik (Thrihnukagigur Volcano) *Reykjavik (Icelandic Elf School) *Haukadalur (Haukadalur Geysir) * Haukadalur Valley (Sheep Pen or Horse Farm) *Vík í Mýrdal (Reynisdrangar) The Fast Forward required teams to abseil inside the semi-active Thrihnukagigur Volcano. Once both team members could take the leap of faith down the volcano, they could claim the Fast Foward award. Leg 06 (Iceland → Lithuania) * Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Vilnius, Lithuania (Vilnius International Airport) *Vilnius (Road of Freedom) *Ramygala (Wooden Chapel) * Ramygala (Farm and Town Square or Straw Festival Grounds) *Šiauliai (Hill of Crosses) *Nida, Curonian Spit (Dune of Parnidis) For the Speedbump, X & Y had to recreate a part of the Baltic Way by convicing locals to join in a human chain. If their chain could span along the whole length of the sculpture, they could continue racing. This leg's Detour required teams to choose between two traditional farmer activities, Goat Beauty or Straw Monster. In Goat Beauty, teams had to use a picture to correctly adorn a goat for Ramygala's annual goat beauty pageant. Once they were done, they had to deliver the goat to the town square, where the contest was ongoing. In Straw Monster, teams had to don these straw bear costumes and search among the straw festival's sculptures for an marked unfinished section. They then had to finish the sculpture by plucking each other's customes. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to seperately count the number of Maltese, Greek, Armenian and Celtic crosses in a marked area. Once they could come up with the right answer for each of them, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *Teams had to sandboard down the Dune of Parnidis to reach the Pitstop for this leg of the race. *At the Pitstop, teams were faced with one final task. Teams had to arrange seven ornate carved flags, known as "Nidden Kurenwimpel", in the order they had just seen them walking up the dune to the sand boarding location. If teams couldn't figure it out, they needed to return to the base of the dune, walk the marked path again and sandboard down the hill. Leg 07 (Lithuania → Ethiopia) * Vilnius (Vilnius International Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Jinka, Omo Valley National Park (Omo Valley Airstrip) * Omo Valley (Mursi Village or Konso Village) *Omo Valley (Hamar Village - Field) *Hadar (Ledi River) *Lake Turkana (Nabiyotum Crater) The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Loose Lips and Hair Dips. In Loose Lips, teams had to receive five traditional lip plates from the Mursi chief. They then had to search around the Mursi Village for five women who had their lip plates missing, thus having a pierced lower lip without a lip plate. Once teams located a woman, they had to carefully look at the ornaments on the lip plate and the ornaments the woman wore, to match each lip plate with its owner. Hair Dips required teams to make their way to this Konso Village and create a traditional mixture, consisting of butter, red-ocher coloring and animal fat, the Konso women put in their hair. Once teams had made their mixture, they had to apply it to each other to receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required team members to go through a Hamar ritual to show acceptance into manhood - cow jumping. Team members had to leap from cow to cow, down the whole row of ten cows without failing. Once their attempt was succesful, team members had to drink a glass of cow blood to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * Leg 08 (Ethiopia) *Aksum, Ethiopia *Queen Sheba *Pancakes *Tabot or Stelaes Leg 09 (Ethiopia → India) * Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) to Bangalore, Karnataka, India (Kempegowda International Airport) *Electronics City, Bangalore (Infosys' Headquarters) * Bangalore (Kempegowda Bus Station) to Hospet (Hospet Bus Station) *Hampi (Vittala Temple) *Hampi (Pushkarani Tank) *Hampi (Sugreevas Cave) This leg's Roadblock required team members to join in the chaos of an Indian call center, Bangalore being the call center capital of the world. Team members had to take calls until they received a call of a customer from a city they previously visited on the race. The customer would ask the team members a question about an event that previously occurred on the race. If they answered correctly, they would receive a letter. Once they received five letters, teams would have to unscramble them to create their next destination: Hampi, after which they would receive their next clue. The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Chariot Clone or Pillar Play. In Chariot Clone, teams had to locate Hampi's famous Stone Temple Chariot and accurately study its intricate designs. Teams would then make their way to this ongoing Temple Chariot Festival, where they had to look for a chariot that exactly matched the design of the Stone Temple Chariot. Teams would get their next clue form the rider of that chariot. Pillar Play required teams to play a tune on the musical pillars of Vittala Temple, who magically produce melodious, feet-tapping tunes. If teams could master a routine succesfully, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *Once teams arrived at Vittala Temple, they had to locate Lakhsmi, a sacred elephant resembling a Hindu god. *At the Pushkarani Tank, teams would participate in a The Amazing Race Australia 2 switchback, teams had to figure out how to get from the top of the stairwell to a guru sitting in the middle using a combination of 41 steps down and 10 steps up. If they reached the guru using the correct combination, they would receive their next clue. *After teams received their clue at Pushkarani Tank, teams had to transport five locals from Vittala Temple to the Pitstop using these traditional harigolu boats. Teams could check in at the Pitstop once they had transported all five locals. Leg 10 (India → Vanuatu) * Bangalore (Kempegowda International Airport) to Port Vila, Vanuatu (Bauerfield International Airport) * Port Vila (Bauerfield International Airport) to Pentecost Island (Lonorore Airport) *Pentecost Island (Ratap Village) *Hideaway Island (Underwater Post Office) *Espiritu Santo (Champagne Beach) The Fast Forward in this leg of the race required teams to join a local ritual used to show acceptance into manhood, known as land diving. The precursor to bungee jumping, both team members had to jump of a 20 metres high wooden tower with two tree vines wrapped around their ankles. Once they both jumped, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This leg's Detour was a choice between Sand Arts or Mud Pits. In Sand Arts, teams had to make their way to this Ratap Village where they had to participate in the traditional Vanuatuan arts form of sand drawing. Teams had to recreate an example sand drawing from scratch, before they could receive their next clue. In Mud Pits, teams had to enter a mud pen with pigs in attempt to rip off pig tusks necklaces the pigs wore. Pig tusks are a national symbol and an official currency in Vanuatu. Teams then had to sell these pig tusks until they had earned 200 Vanuatuan Vatus. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to dive down to world's only underwater post office. Once they arrived, they had to search through arrived post cards for eight depicting each of the eight previously visited countries on the race (United States, Jamaica, Colombia, Spain, Iceland, Lithuania, Ethiopia, India). Once they could hand over all post cards, teams would receive their next clue from in the form of a post card. Additional Tasks: *Once teams arrived at Pentecost Island, they received a shot of ka'va from the locals as welcome gift. *After the Roadblock, teams received their next clue in the form of a post card with the text "Meet me at the Pitstop - Phil" written on it. Teams would have to figure out that they didn't have to look at the actual post card, but its stamp to find the location of their Pitstop. Leg 11 (Vanuatu → South Korea) * Port Vila (Bauerfield International Airport) to Jeju City, Jeju-do, South Korea (Jeju International Airport) *Jeju City (Teddy Bear Museum) *Jeju City (Kimnyoung Maze Park) *Seongsan-ri (Sunrise Peak) *Gujwa-eup (Manjanggul Lava Tube) * Seopjikoji (Jeju Stone Park or Hallasan Natural Reserve) *Daepo (Jusangjeolli Cliffs) The Speedbump for this leg of the race required X & Y to search through a pile of teddy bears in the oldest teddy bear museum of the world for bears depicting Gandhi, the Mona Lisa and Tarzan. The Roadblock for this leg required teams to join the "Haenyeo", a women dive hunter group known as the "Mermaids of Jeju", in their daily practices. Teams would have to put a traditional mermaid outfit on, which does not include an oxygen tank, and dive down to harvest ingredients for a traditional sea weed soup known as Miyeok guk, including sea weed, abalones, conches and an octopus. If teams could hand over the required ingredients to the Haenyeo, they would receive a sea weed soup which they needed to consume before receiving their next clue. The Detour was a choice between two ways the people of Jeju use their basalt, formed from Jeju's volcanic activity, Wind Protection or Rock Inspection. Wind Protection required teams to built a section of batdam wall, used to protect fields from storms. Teams had to collect lava stones from a nearby stone quarry, then stack them to fill up the gab in the wall, without it collapsing. In Rock Inspection teams had to make their way to Jeju Stone Park and match the miniature dolharubang statue they found in the maze with the original version. Teams would receive their next clue once they got a match. Additional Tasks: *At the Kimnyoung Maze Park, teams had to search world's largest stone maze for a replica of a dolharubang statue, a symbol of Jeju that once was used to scare off invaders. Teams found their next clue at the bottom of the statue. Teams were told to keep their statue until further notice. *At Manjanggul Lava Tube, teams had to follow the sound of a bum, a traditional Korean drum, to find their next clue somewhere in the tube. Leg 12 (South Korea → United States) *Seattle, Washington, United States